The Fanfictional Works of Abby's Past
by Izumi's Apprentice
Summary: These are drabbles I have written and posted on the awesome NCIS roleplaying board I am a part of and play Abby in. Please enjoy these stories of Abby’s past! I don't know about the rating, but it should be fine.
1. Wow

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS in any way, shape, or form. This is just a piece of my mind on a computer screen.

Author's Notes: These are drabbles I have written and posted on the awesome NCIS roleplaying board I am a part of and play Abby in. It's called The World of NCIS (at proboards .com). Check it out we would love to have ya! Please enjoy these stories of Abby's past!!

Wow

A small girl of about seven years of age followed her father through the long, tall and glistening white hallways of the 'baby hospital'. Her green eyes roamed around the large area, her brown braided pigtails flapping against her shoulders as she tried keeping up with the man. She was going to meet her baby brother today, so she had barely been able to contain her excitement that morning when she was eating breakfast, nor when she was riding in the car. Her father was pure happiness too, unable to maintain a neutral expression for long periods of time. the girl didn't realize how big and important of a day this was to her parents, but she wasn't expected to anyways; the girl was happy to be a big sister.

They finally got to the room, her father lightly knocking on the door before letting his daughter enter. She trotted into the room slowly, cautiously. Seeing that her mother was awake with her arms securely around something and smiling serenely, the child ran over to the bed and clambered up to sit by the woman's side. Her eyes were wide as saucers as she stared into the sleeping face of the newborn boy.

"Abby...how are you this morning?" the woman asked. Still amazed, all the girl could do was nod her head in response.

"How are YOU, Gloria?" her husband whispered, coming over to stand on the other side of the bed as their daughter.

Gloria smiled up at him, mouthing a 'fine' before addressing the girl, "This is your brother, Damien, Abby."

"Wow......he's so...small and adorable!" she exclaimed, a pleasant smile filling Abby's face while she observed her brother. She gave a quick gasp of shock, not expecting the newborn to start stirring and soon crying, drawing the attention of all three. "Is he...? He's not.... Is he hurt?"

Gloria grinned slightly, a look of wisdom crossing her features. "No, sweetie, he's just hungry," she explained, slowly unbuttoning her hospital gown so as not to frighten Abby. "In a sense he is hurting, but it's because of his tummy. That's why he's crying, Abby-dear," the happy woman continued while feeding her son his much needed milk.

Abby's eyes widened slightly, a light pink blush rising to cover her cheeks. The reason was that they were in a public building with Daddy present and not taking a shower and bath combo. She averted her eyes to the sheets on the bed, mildly embarrassed about the situation.

"How are you, honey?" Gloria asked her husband after a few minutes.

"Ecstatic," he told her, giving a kiss to her Gloria's cheek while softly ruffling his son's fluffy hair.

Abby's head turned to watch her parents' interaction, a grin coming to her face.

"Hey, why don't we go pick out a nice present for your mom in the gift shop, Abigail?"

"Huh?" the young girl looked up at her father in confusion, realization soon registering on her face. "Yeah! Do you think they'll have a black rose? They sound so cool!" she said while climbing off the bed.

Both parents smiled, knowing they had their hands full from that day forward...

-Fin-


	2. A Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS in any way, shape, or form. This is just a piece of my mind on a computer screen.

Author's Notes: These are drabbles I have written and posted on the awesome NCIS roleplaying board I am a part of and play Abby in. It's called The World of NCIS (at proboards .com). Check it out we would love to have ya! Please enjoy these stories of Abby's past!!

Here's my second drabble. Be warned that it contains mild girl/girl, but I do not often write about that, nor guy/guy, so yeah. That's why it's MILD. And no, Abby is straight! (at least according to me...).

A Kiss

She couldn't stand it; it was impossible and yet it happened. Miss Science Geek failed a lab; well in a sense because she would still get points for the attempt and everyone knew she would come in after school and make it up. The chemical reaction had literally exploded in her face, but thankfully she was alright and nothing horrible happened. She just had to take a shower immediately afterward. Nevertheless she was embarrassed and knew exactly what had gone awry. First her lab partner and boyfriend, though he was using her, had not rinsed out the dish they were using. She had noticed but foolishly decided to trust his judgment that it was thoroughly cleansed. Second, he had failed to double check the number of milliliters he had measured out for her to mix together. It was because of the uneven amounts that it had blown up on her.

Sighing, she shook her head an tried letting it go; however, the teenager just couldn't get over the fact of the stupidity of her boyfriend and that her teacher knew she did her best work alone. But she was still partnered up with someone every time it didn't work out. Her grade would go nowhere because she was a teacher's pet when it came to math and science classes, but she maintained a good student stature in all of her classes as well. She did all of her work and any extra credit.

The boyfriend mentioned earlier...he was a prick and the young woman knew it, but she enjoyed going out with him for a change and wasting his, probably stolen, money. She had had her fun and was content planning her break up with him. There would be other boys anyways; despite the fact that all high school boys were meaningless, brainless idiots.

She had finally finished changing back into her gothic-style clothes, which were cleaned as a precaution and had started to brush out her long, bottle-black hair. She stared at herself in the mirror, studying her seemingly plain face. She looked so much different without the little bit of makeup she applied to her face in the mornings.

"Hey?" came a familiar voice from the door. "You okay, Abby?"

She turned to look at the partially cracked door. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she motioned her best friend inside the girl's locker room.

"I'm fine, Jessie, thanks for asking. I'm just trying to get over the mortification of the event," she replied, looking for her hair ties.

"It wasn't that bad, Abby," was the automatic and typical response, drawing a cynical smirk to the goth's face. She settled on saying nothing and started pulling her hair into high pigtails. Jessie stood behind her friend and wrapped her arm's around her waist, smiling.

"Jessie..." Abby said warningly.

"What?" she asked innocently, blinking her wide blue eyes at Abby's reflection in the mirror.

"I...I'm not..." Abby heaved a sigh, trying to figure out which words to use. The longer that her friend embraced her the more the girl didn't want to say anything at all. Finally her green eyes opened and she slowly turned around to face the other girl.

Smiling, Abby's arms fell around Jessie's waist and her head moved slightly downwards. A light peck on the lips was all the two shared before pulling apart.

"You've said it yourself: High school boys are jerks," Jessie reminded her before giving another soft kiss to her friend's lips.

Sighing, Abby shook her head. Yeah, they are. I'm willing to try, Jessie; to learn. But I'm a little...uhm..."

"Concerned. I know; we won't tell anyone about it, and I'm more than certain we can still be friends when we finally figure ourselves out," Jessie said understandingly.

"Thanks," Abby smiled.

-End-


	3. Fear

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS in any way, shape, or form. This is just a piece of my mind on a computer screen. I do not own Stop Making Friends (Pauley Perrette's) "Fear", and didn't originally write this with the lyrics but thought it would be nice to add it in, since Pauley IS Abby…

Author's Notes: These are drabbles I have written and posted on the awesome NCIS roleplaying board I am a part of and play Abby in. It's called The World of NCIS (at proboards .com). Check it out we would love to have ya! Please enjoy these stories of Abby's past!!

Warnings: Gross descriptions…ish. It depends on who you are.

Fear

She shot up from the bed like a nine millimeter bullet from a Browning's barrel. It was happening again; the horrible, wretched dreams. No, they were not dreams, they were nightmares. Her chest hitched trying to obtain more air to her lungs and brain while her hand rubbed the sweat off her forehead and face. She blinked her green eyes for a few minutes, reminding herself that it was only her subconscious and that she was back in the here and now.

Are you scared of the dark  
Are you afraid they'll break your heart  
Are you afraid you'll lose yourself  
Are you afraid of your own health

Abby pushed the sheets down towards her ankles and pulled her legs up to rest cross-legged on the bed. Finally her body had completely woken up and calmed down; her mind was free to analyze what had just occurred in her R.E.M. cycle. That dream was unbearable and it always came to her when a new victim came into NCIS for Ducky to autopsy. She couldn't stand thinking about people getting cut up and poked by someone; even marines by her close friend. It freaked her out and she couldn't comprehend why she was so scared.

Are you scared of the end  
Are you scared to begin  
Are you scared of the start  
Do you think they'll break your heart

It started out the same every time:

_Running through the woods on a grey day, chasing someone._ When she thought about it seriously, it was probably her playing tag with her little brother. _Suddenly everything stops and her head swivels around looking for the sound that made her stop. The more she looked around, the more her stomach dropped little by little. The noise came again, drawing a gasp from her pink lips. Cautiously, she went in the direction of the pained sound._

Pushing back some brush, a shrill scream flew out of her, startling the smaller animals and grabbing the attention of her brother, which would then start the search for her. Laying there in the middle of the little clearing was a man covered with cuts and bruises, missing an arm and bleeding profusely, staining the pretty flowers present. The more she looked at him, heard his pained moans, the blood gushing, and smelt that disgusting iron smell, the more she felt ill. Another scream alerted her parents of her position, before she turned to the side and spilled her lunch out for the ground.

He stirred noticing that someone was there with him and stretched his remaining arm out at her and tried speaking to her. But to the child's eyes he looked like a terribly frightening monster out of an R-rated movie. His eyes were blood-shot, mouth spewing and coughing up the internal bleeding he was suffering. He was unable to make any noise except guttural grunts...

She couldn't remember what happened after that, but she assumed that she must have fainted because whenever she thought about it she felt completely sick to her stomach. Abby took a few deep breaths before getting out of her bed, collecting her cellphone and changing into warmed pajamas. It was 2 A.M. and she knew it was not wise or nice to wake him up at this hour of the night, but she didn't care right now. She left the apartment with only a small bag and a light jacket.

Are you afraid you'll be alone  
Are you scared to pick up the phone  
Are you scared of the past  
Do you think that you might crash  
Do you think you're in too deep

She rang the doorbell consecutively five times just in case he was asleep and to make it known she wouldn't leave until he answered. A few minutes later the door opened to a mostly dark apartment and him in his MIT shirt, rubbing his eyes.

"Abby?"

"Hi, Tim," she managed to say clearly, but disliked that her voice held the fear she felt.

He blinked at her, taking in her appearance and current state of mind by the way she was acting. "Come in, Abs," he said, a hand lightly resting on her shoulder, urging her to oblige. Once inside she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"That dream again?" he asked groggily, not actually knowing the specifics of the dream, but just the basics and remembering that Ducky was going to perform an autopsy in the morning. That often led to the situation with Abby.

"Uh, huh," she mumbled against his warm chest.

Are you afraid to sleep  
Are you scared there's no stability  
Are you afraid of your own fragility

He led her to his bedroom, got her settled, wished her goodnight and dreams, and watched her doze off in a nearby chair. A smile came to Tim's face despite the horribleness his friend was experiencing, but at least now she was at his apartment and felt safe. Sighing, Tim's eyes closed for the briefest of moments before popping open quickly.

_'No'_ he thought. _'We're not dating any more, it's inappropriate...What would she think of me if I told her what I was imagining...?'_ his thoughts didn't go any further due to the fact that he, himself, had finally gone back to sleep in his favorite chair.

To mend  
When you're think you're breaking  
To strength  
When you know you're shaking  
To pray  
When your back's against the wall

It's only fear after all  
The only fear is fear itself  
It's only fear

They dreamt similarly: of each other...

-Fini-


	4. Destruction

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS in any way, shape, or form. This is just a piece of my mind on a computer screen.

Author's Notes: These are drabbles I have written and posted on the awesome NCIS roleplaying board I am a part of and play Abby in. It's called The World of NCIS (at proboards .com). Check it out we would love to have ya! Please enjoy these stories of Abby's past!!

Destruction

She was staring out of her bedroom window again, the one her mother disliked her looking out of. the reason was that outside that window, thirteen year old Abby could see over the fence and into the neighboring construction site and all of what they were doing. Gloria didn't want her daughter being witness to that extreme destruction, even if they were just buildings.

Today, the construction team were taking out the west side wall fo the old building which was awesome. Abby was excited because this was the wall she faced from one side of her room and she would have the perfect view of it. Her head spun around to check through the open door into the hallway; she wanted to make sure her mother wasn't near.

She looked at the construction ball getting lined up to start smashing into the wall. a smile came to her face as she thought about how much she wanted to know how it all happened. Abby was curious about the cause and effect of things; she wanted to know why they were taking down the old building, why termites destroy wood and why bodies decay over time. Of course, she tried not thinking about the body question, but she did want t know.

Her eyes widened as a loud noise sounded through her window and reached her ears. It was amazing and her full attention was captured by it while her mind thought about the process.

A small boy stood in the doorway watching her, wondering what was so intriguing that she didn't even notice he was there. He looked around the room briefly before he figured it out.

"I'm telling mom!" he called to her before spinning on his heel and running toward the stairs.

Abby turned around and shouted at the six year old boy, "Damien, don't tell her you punk! Get back here!" she ran after him but froze at the top of the stairs. Her mother stood there with her hands on her hips and a stern look on her face.

"Get your fuzzy-pajama clad butt down here this instant and start working on your homework, young lady," her mother said in a low voice so her son, standing behind her, wouldn't hear the full extent of her anger.

Abby trotted down the stairs, sullenly, hating that her fun had been stopped short by her little brother and mother. Maybe later she could sneak back up...

-Fin-


	5. Disappointment

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS in any way, shape, or form. This is just a piece of my mind on a computer screen.

Author's Notes: These are drabbles I have written and posted on the awesome NCIS roleplaying board I am a part of and play Abby in. It's called The World of NCIS (at proboards .com). Check it out we would love to have ya! Please enjoy these stories of Abby's past!!

Disappointment

Concern filled her, anxiety overtook her, and emotion drove her. Today was the day...the day she would break up with her boyfriend; he was...needy, insecure and mildly annoying, but such a sweetheart. She didn't want to break up with him; he was too dear of a friend to her. What might happen to their friendship? They worked in the same building for crying out loud. Speaking of crying, she had this sinking apprehension that he would become a blubbering baby when she revealed the 'news' to him.

Abby grunted in annoyance before knocking on the door in front of her.

"Abby? What a pleasant surprise; come in," she did, but kept her jaw locked so as not to lose her nerve. "What's going on?'

She sighed before turning around to face him. "We need to talk, Tim," she said in an unusually unhappy voice.

He stared at her, not liking the sound of this, but gulped and nodded his head curtly.

"We...I don't'..." Abby stumbled for the words she wanted for only a few seconds. "We can't date anymore, Tim."

"What? Are you...are you breaking up with me?" he asked eyes wide and unbelieving.

"That's exactly what I'm doing," she said, perhaps a bit too stonily.

He couldn't understand; he thought things had been going well between them. And then...this! All of a sudden, without any proceeding signs. "But...but why, Abby?"

"I just think we should see other people. You're just too...clingy and I need to be a free girl. I feel like I'm tied down," she attempted to explain. "It's not like we can't be friends; I mean you are a nice guy, Timmy and I like hanging around you and talking to you. I just don't want to see you romantically anymore, okay?"

His head had been bowed and he didn't want to look at her because he knew that when he did the tears would start and not stop for several hours.

She walked over to him, kissed his cheek softly and briefly before she left his apartment. It was the hardest thing she ever had to do. And the one thing she regrets the most...

-End-


End file.
